The present invention relates to a monitoring system for a healthcare device, and particularly, to remote access of diagnostic information relating to a patient support system.
Healthcare devices, for example, patient support systems such as hospital beds, include many components and associated equipment which are subject to a limited predetermined number of cycles, wear and tear, and which require preventative or responsive service or replacement. In some cases such service or replacement is determined or even predicted by monitoring the data available from a sensor system associated with the healthcare device. For example, as a fault condition occurs or as the predetermined limited number of cycles of an actuator or other component is being approached, preventive service or replacement of the actuator or other component is indicated. In some devices, such information is available only at the device or locally in the facility where the device is located. Additionally, such diagnostic information may not be accessible until after a healthcare device in use actually fails or otherwise requires such service or replacement.